Devil May Cry 5: Vergil's Revenge
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: 10 years after Mundus' defeat. Vergil finds himself in Fortuna, weaker than most humans searching for his power. Pairing, VergilxLady. Main Characters are Dante and Vergil, but Vergil and Lady pursue a relationship. Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

Title: Devil May Cry 5: Vergil's Revenge

A severely beaten and broken warrior sat in an alleyway, listening to the sounds of cars passing. His half naked form heavily scarring crossing each former multiple pentagrams. He ran his fingers over one of the smallest ones. He had been beaten by his little brother over a decade ago. He still couldn't regain any of his power. For 10 years he wandered throughout the Underworld looking for his exit. He had been beaten more times than he would remember. Without his strength he was as weak as any of the humans walking the streets in front of him. After Mundus' defeat at the hands of his little brother, Dante he had been relinquished of his possession. He was free. Unfortunately he was free in the Underworld surrounded by demons who could smells Sparda's blood in him. He had to run away from many of the demons to ensure his survival. He had no idea how he had made it out of the Underworld in one piece. He got up, using a stick to balance himself. He walked out the dark alleyway. People watching him suspiciously. His torn vest and blue coat were riddled with holes. Vergil approached the corner of the city of Fortuna. His knees felt weak and he fell from the support of the stick and slammed himself against the wall. He slid down the cold wall and slipped down onto the sidewalk. His extremely long white hair covering his blue eyes. He could barely walk. How weak had he become? Vergil sat against the wall for what seemed like years. Several people passed dressed in what seemed like white overcoats and hoods. He spit up a small amount of blood that mixed with the rain that was beginning to fall. He felt his arms become heavier than he could hold up. They felt like they would fall off. Several more holy knights passing eying Vergil strangely. Vergil wished he pain would end. He wanted his power back. He would do anything to have it back. He gasped in pain and built up enough strength to push himself back up the wall. He looked down at the scars all over his body and he breathed heavily as if he were having a heart attack. Death would be a preferable fate to this. He had suffered with such weakness for 10 years which seemed like millenniums. Thank to Mundus he had been possessed and he became Nelo Angelo, supreme servant of the demon emperor. He silently wished he would have gone out of the gate with Dante at the end of Temen-Ni-Gru. He went back into the Room Of The Fallen Ones and was defeated by the demon emperor. If he were stronger he was sure he could have defeated him. He was the son of Sparda for god's sake.

He picked the stick back up and began to walk down the sidewalk again. Hoping he wouldn't collapse anytime soon. He needed to have Yamato back in order to get all of his strength back.

Yamato, his beloved sword given to him by his father. One of the only things he truly cherished. He despised everything else he had ever known. Everything from how he couldn't save their mother when they were little to simply being alive anymore. A lonesome tear gently slipped down his cheek as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.

A raven haired beauty with equally beauty heterochromia eyes walked down the same sidewalk as he did. She looked at his weakened figure with pity, but kept walking. Her Kahila Ann on her back ready to blow anyone away. Her Scorpion sub machine gun and her M1911 handgun with strapped to her thighs. She had just gotten back from visiting Dante and Trish at Devil May Cry. Several holy knights were following her. Intrigued by her beautiful figure and her flawless skin.

Vergil turned around and looked at the woman approaching him. He thought he had seen her before, but couldn't quite place it. A sharp pain shot throughout his body. His heart wrenched with pain and he screamed loudly drawing much UN-needed attention to himself. He fell onto the ground with a thud. His body shaking rapidly.

Lady immediately rushed to his side. She felt his pulse and he heart was fine despite him being in so much pain. She examined him closing. Almost recognizing his blue coat, but couldn't remember where she saw it before.

The Holy Knights following Lady ran over to help the fallen Vergil.

"We need to get him to the hospital," One of them said as they threw the demon over his shoulder and ran down the sidewalk toward the nearest clinic hoping to get there before Vergil expired. Lady followed them closely intrigued to see what would become of Vergil.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil layed in a hospital bed. His heavily scarred chest wrapped in bandages and covered in a type of gel. He slept peacefully as doctors and nurses regularly checked in on him. They had never seen anyone so beaten. They thought for sure he had been at Death's Doorstep, but to their surprise, except for the scars, he was mostly healthy. They had no idea why he had collapsed in the street. They were intrigued at how was in such good physical shape despite not eating for what seemed like years. They had no idea how he was even alive.

Lady watched him carefully waiting for any irregularities in his breathing or heart rate. She continued to think about where she saw him before. It was on the tip of her tongue at who he was. He looked so much like someone she knew so well, but she still couldn't remember who he was.

A white haired youth appeared behind her and placed his left hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her. She looked up to see the stoic form of Nero. He looked down on the man on the hospital bed. He watched his heart monitor and saw a slight irregularity. Vergil's heart began to race and his body began to shake again. Nero looked down at his arm and saw it was shining. Yamato appeared in his hand and Vergil's body shook more violently. A small surge of electric energy shot out of Vergil's body and he transformed into a blue demon. His eye green and his head took the form of a skull. His feet were demonic as was every other part of his body. His torn coat and vest were covered with what looked like scales. Lady was shocked and fell backwards out of the chair. Nero looked down with horror at the demon in front of him. Despite Vergil's Devil Trigger activating, he remained asleep. Nero looked down at Yamato and with shock he saw that the sword had changed along with it's master. It had become more demonic than any sword he had ever seen before even the Sparda. Nero's devil arm was glowing brighter than the sun. He grabbed Vergil's coat sleeve and ripped it off. The arm of the devil in front of him was an exact replica of his. Doctors and nurse's rushed in the room. They quickly examined Vergil, unable to determine what had cause his transformation. Nero had picked the paralyzed Lady off the floor and carried her out of the room. Vergil's unconscious body shook again and he returned to his original form. His heart rate had become completely normal again. The occasical deeps of the heart monitor told the doctor he was fine.

Kyrie was shocked to see Nero holding Lady and immediately demanded an explanation. Nero slightly shrugged her off and set Lady down on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

As Nero was explaining why he was carrying Lady. The raven haired beauty was wide-eyed. She had finally figured out who he was. It was Dante's older brother, Vergil. She was utterly shocked. She couldn't believe she had helped the man whom she had tried to kill and who tried to kill her. Anger rushed through her and she fingered the M1911 strapped to her thigh. She wanted to kill him for what he did in that cursed tower. Despite helping to stop her father. She still couldn't forgive him that easily for trying to kill her. She hated him. She removed the gun from her thigh and got up. Anger raging in her eyes. She rushed back to Vergil's room who was barely conscious. She approached him carefully, making sure he wasn't going to transform again. She would admit, she was scared, but not scared to the point that she was afraid of killing him. Vergil weakly picked up his head and sighed heavily. He was used to being threatened. He lay-ed his head back on the pillow and waiting for the bullet to kill him. He would gladly accept death. Unknown to him he had found Yamato and transformed. He picked his head back up when the gunshot never came. Nero rushed into the room and pried the weapon from Lady's grip. The woman crouched down and began to cry. Nero scowled at Vergil and the half demons gave each other looks that dug daggers into each other.

"What happened?" Nero asked Lady quickly. Lady looked up at the young half demon unaware of that fact.

"H-He is Vergil, he tried to kill me," She said with tears in her eyes. Vergil picked his head up, still to weak to stand up, and looked at her carefully also realizing who she was. He lay-ed his head back down and smiled to himself. Mary, Arkham's daughter, the woman who had tried to kill him and he had tried to kill her. It was strange that they would meet again.

Vergil's eye popped open and looked at Lady who had massive tears in her eyes, fingering the trigger of the M1911.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked snidely. Lady shut her eyes as the tears shot down her cheeks and she pulled the trigger. Nero and Kyrie rushed into the room in time to hear the gunshot. They gasped and got closer. Vergil looked to the left of him and saw she shot the pillow, inches from his head. Vergil laughed slightly and looked Lady in the eyes. She turned around her back facing him and she fell to the floor holding her head tightly. Wondering what was wrong with her. She had never hesitated to kill other demons. Why was he any different? Vergil struggled and sat up to looked at the shocked Nero and Kyrie. Kyrie knelt down and put her arms around Lady supporting the young beauty. Nero looked at Vergil with anger in his eyes. Several doctors and nurses rushed in the room and picked Lady up and took her out of the room.

"How dare you make a woman cry," Nero said reached for Red Queen. Vergil looked him dead in the eye and Nero took his hand off of the sword and knelt down beside Kyrie. Vergil stood up and struggled his way toward the bathroom. He lurched forward and nearly fell to the ground. He caught the door knob and was able to keep himself steady. His shirt covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he opened the door to the bathroom and held the hand rail until he made it to the toilet. He stood in front of the toilet and looked down at his reflection in the water. His hair was matted and tangled from the rain. He slowly walked back out of the room back toward his bed before he fell to the ground breathing heavily and his forehead covered in sweat.

_"I'm gonna kill you Dante," _He thought to himself as several nurses helped him up. They sat him down on the side of his bed and felt his forehead. His fever was spiking. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards. He was too weak to even keep himself steady. "_What the hell is wrong with me," _He thought again. Nero and Kyrie came back into the room and saw the nurses putting Vergil under the blankets despite his brain telling him to shrug them off. Vergil felt a small tear slip down his cheek and fell on his silk shirt. Nero and Kyrie approached Vergil and the nurses. Vergil looked toward the Nero and tried to lift his head. Wanting to say he was sorry for what he did earlier. Now he knew something was seriously wrong with him. He had never once told anyone he was sorry. Maybe his humanity was taking over. No! He could think like that he was a demon. A son of Sparda. _"Yamato," _He whispered. His mind wandered back to his sword. The beautiful katana that once belong to him and before him, Sparda. He had no idea where the blade was now. It might have been destroyed for all he knew or sold. He silently hoped that the former was the case. He could hate nothing more than to see his precious sword sold at auction. Vergil put his hand to his forehead and felt blood run down his silver hair. A nurse tried to put a gauze around his head, but he immediately refused. Lady stood back up and left the room without another words. Kyrie's arm still around her. Vergil put his forehead in his palm and felt more sweat pool down his face and hit the floor with an almighty crash.

BASTARD!" Nero said through gritted teeth. Vergil kept his head in his palm ignoring the youth. Several nurses tried to calm Nero down, to no avail. Only irritating him more. His anger peaked and he transformed into his devil trigger. The Blue demonic spirit behind him and Yamato in his right hand. Several orderly's came in and tried to subdue the hot headed youth. He shrugged them off and he went for Vergil. An orderly grabbed Nero's coat, but was a second to late. Yamato impaled Vergil and the silver haired demon's eyes were wide. Nero had a evil smirk on his face as the blade pierced Vergil's stomach. Vergil looked down and couldn't believe what he saw. Yamato. He found his beautiful sword. All the pain one could think of being impaled was nothing. Vergil felt no pain. He felt himself getting stronger. He stood up and took Yamato out of Nero's hand. He grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it from his abdomen. With a swipe he cut Nero down his shoulder. He felt stronger than he had ever been. No one could beat him.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you all reviewer and anyone who read, favorited, alerted this story. Without you this would have just been another story that would have been sent to my Recycle Bin. Thank you so much. I love you all. Safety and Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nero's fell to the marble floor blood pouring out of his wound. Vergil tried to sheath Yamato, forgetting that he lost the sheath as well as the sword. He put the blade over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Several loud swear words were heard as he continued to walk. Mostly directed at him, but he could careless. Lady and Kyrie saw Vergil walk by them and go out of the hospital. Lady got up and ran after him. Clutched her gun for dear life.

"Vergil!" She shouted at him. He stopped, but did not turn around. She picked up the gun and leveled it at the back of his head. "You've got some nerve to come here," She said coldly. Vergil turned around and looked at her his eyes full of pain and ruthlessness. With a single swipe of Yamato. Lady's eyes went wide.

"Nero!" Kyrie shouted when she saw Nero being put on a gurney. "Oh my God, what happened?" She asked. The question being directed to anyone who heard it. Nero's eyes fluttered shut and she screamed again. A nurse came up and held Kyrie.

"He'll be fine. He has a rather large laceration on his chest and he passed out from loss of blood. We'll put him on a IV and he can leave in the morning," The nurse said calming a nearly hysterical Kyrie down greatly. The doctor wheeled Nero down to the emergency room to close him wound as fast as possible. Nero opened his eyes slightly and saw Kyrie fading from sight.

"Kyrie!" He shouted in his head, but was too weak to shout the words himself.

Lady waited for death to embrace her, but it never came. She looked behind to see the rotting corpses of two scarecrows. She looked up and Vergil who had Yamato at his side. He began to walk away from her determined to find his little brother and see him kneel at his new found power.

"Y-You saved me," Lady said with tears in her eyes. Vergil turned around and looked at her huddling figure. He rapidly approached her and grabbed her arms. He pressed his lips to hers. Lady was beyond shocked. She thought about killing him. Vergil broke away from her and vanished into the night. Lady stood there shocked. She felt her lower lip and bit it hard. She would kill him the next time she saw him.

"You can thank me later," He said without an emotion in his voice. That was the last thing she heard from him, except the ruffling of his coat.

Vergil jumped from tree to tree. Trying to make as much progess in as little time as possible. He had to make a stop before he went to visit his little brother. Several more scarecrows jumped at him. He sliced them all to pieces before landing like a cat on the concrete sidewalk. He looked around briefly before walking down a wrought iron gate of a cemetery. He swallowed hard for the first time in his life feeling real fear.

Lady returned to the hospital still shaking from her encounter with the half demon. She sat down on some of the cheap plastic covered chairs in the waiting room. Several nurses and doctors walked by her. A nurse in purple scrubs bought her some pills to calm her shaky nerves, but she refused to take them, believing that pills were for crazy people and she was not crazy.

Kryie came into the waiting room five minutes later. She sat opposite Lady staring at her lap, unsure of what just happened. All she knew for certain was what the doctor told her and that was that Nero was in critical condition. He had grade 3 blood loss and they were putting him on life support. They had stopped the bleeding, but he had lost plently of it.

"Who was that man?" Kyrie finally asked Lady. The question had been polluting her mind.

"Vergil, Dante's brother," Lady said still shaking heavily. Kyrie was shocked at this. Dante was so nice, sarcastic, but nice, and Vergil seemed so evil. There was no way they were brothers she told herself.

"If they are brother's why are they nothing alike?" Kyrie asked.

"Trust me they are I met him once before. He tried to kill me," Lady answered. Kyrie was still unsure that they were brothers. Nero told her that Dante mentioned that he had a brother, but she couldn't imagine that they'd they that much different.

Vergil slowly creaked open the cemetery gate and looked around. A gentle breeze blowing through his spiky hair. He looked around the graveyard for several hours. He finally found what he was looking for. He knelt down and brushed some of the tall grass that had grown around the grave away from the headstone. It only read Eva, his mother.

Dante sat at his desk in Devil May Cry reading a gamer magazine. Pizza being the only thing on his mind. He suddenly felt something aboding in the air. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yea, large pizza no olives," Dante said throwed the phone down and picked up his magazine again. He shrugged whatever that was from his mind and began reading an article in the magazine.

"Well did you get what you wanted mother? Your favorite son is a devil hunter and I was sent through hell itself. I always knew you loved him more than me. Honestly it never made me sad in the slightest. We all have our destinies. And mine is to kill your favorite son," Vergil said before standing up again and holding Yamato tightly in hand. With a quick swipe he cut his mothers headstone in half. "Guess I'll start with you." He said refering to his mother. Vergil slowly walked out of the cemetery a tear slowly making its way down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain began to fall on the Devil May Cry building. Heavy rain pattered the windows creating an tapping sound that Dante always seemed to find relieving when he was feeling stressed. He walked around the shop, his mind still wondering about what the force he felt earlier was. He looked at the drum kit that he had recently bought. A seven piece Pearl drum set that nearly cost him $2000. He sat behind them holding up the black and white sticks that he payed $35 for. He briefly thought about getting some practice in, but got back up almost immediately. He grabbed the gold-top Gibson Les Paul that he bought for nearly $30,000. He strummed the Ernie Ball strings that were the least expensive thing on the instrument. He tilted his head upwards wondering why he had payed so much for a guitar. He put it back down before his belt buckle scratched the back of it. He returned to his desk grabbed Ebony and Ivory briefly inspecting them for damage or wear, not expecting to find anything wrong with either of them. He sat them back down, deciding to take a shower. He pulled off his leather coat and headed for the back of the shop.

Lady stood in the same spot in the hospital parking lot. Her index and middle finger on her lip. The sensation when Vergil kissed her had still not receded. She felt enraged and slightly enamored. She returned to the hospital and sat down in the waiting room her mind still a blank. She and Vergil had pretty much hated each other and he saved her life. Her mind racing with what his possible motive could be. Love couldn't be one of them. She immediately erased such thoughts from her mind as Kyrie and a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Excuse me. Miss," The doctor said trying to sound as polite as possible despite the recent turn of events that had occured in his hospital. Lady got up and shook hands with him. Kyrie remained quiet, slightly traumatized seeing Nero in such a condition.

"I am Dr. Alastor. I was wondering if you could tell me who that man was. The patient that was bought here earlier," Alastor asked. Lady rolled her eyes around the room. Not knowing why she didn't want to tell him who Vergil was. "Okay nevermind ma'am," Alastor said writing something on his clipboard and turning on his heel walking away.

Kyrie stared at Lady with a look of shock on her face. Unable to understand why Lady withheld information. She also turned on her heel and went back to the E.R. to check up on Nero.

_"Why didn't you tell them?" _Lady's subconscious mind asked her. She shook her head free of such thoughts and grabbed her motorcycle helmet. Determinded to tell Dante that Vergil and returned and what he had planned to do. She ran outside to her bike. Within half a minute she had it started and left the hospital behind her.

Each step Vergil took he became more and more excited. Soon his brother would be dead and he would be free to rule over the human world as his father did 2000 years before. Rain began to fall on him. His hair became slick and wet. He smiled as he brushed it back into the fine points that he had prefered. Vergil began to walk faster, not to escape the rain, but to get closer to his brother faster. He gripped Yamato's sheath with excitement and felt his back draw up as goosebumps appearing over his body. He body began to shake when he saw a highway sign and the all too familiar name of the city he knew Dante was in.

Dante stepped out of the shower rubbing head with the thick, warm towel that he had gotten out of the dryer. He sighed as he wiped the water off of his arms and chest. He pulled on his leather pants not bothering to put on underwear. Finding it extremely difficult with wet legs. He snapped the pants together and went into the front of the shop as the phone rang. He sat down and kicked the desk. The phone reciever flew upwards and landed in his hand.

"Devil May Cry. You pay. We slay," Dante said smiling at his shop's motto.

"Dante," Lady's voice came over the phone. She stopped at a gas station and decided to give Dante a call.

"Lady?" Dante asked wondering why she called all of a sudden.

"It's V-. He's -," Lady said, the phones bad reception because of the storm causing the line to cut on and off.

"What. I can't understand you," Dante said before the line completely cut off. Dante put the phone back on the reciever and went into the back of the shop to grab his cell phone and a few candles, knowing the power was bound to go out. The storm was getting worse. He placed the candle on each side of his desk. He pulled a matchbook out of his pants pocket and lit both of the vanilla scented candles that Lady had given him for his birthday. He blew the flame on the end of the match out and went to the back of the shop to grab one of his shirts

Vergil stood outside of the Devil May Cry building smiling evily. Holding a piece of the phone cord in one hand and an unsheathed Yamato in the other. The blade dripped with rain water. A demonic smile creeping up on his face as he felt his muscles tense with anticipation. He went around the building. His heart leap in his chest when he saw his little brother go the back of the shop. He gripped Yamato and slowly climbed the stairs. The ache that's always better than the orgasm. The longer he waited the better the satisfaction of feeling his brothers blood staining his clothing would be. He silently opened the door of the shop. The smell of the, now lit, scented candles filling his nostils giving the room a very peaceful and friendly aura. He further tightened his grip on Yamato and slunked in a dark corner of the shop hidden by one of Dante's Marshall cabinets and heads. The sounds of Dante's boots approached the front of the shop making Vergil's blood run cold. His smile further widened as his brother put on the t shirt he had fetched from the back of the shop. Now all he had to do was wait.

"I know you're there Vergil," Dante said grabbed Ebony from his desk and pointing it directly at his older twin. Vergil's eyes went wide and his heart dropped into the stomach. He had lost the element of surprise, a vital key he needed to kill his brother. He silently cursed himself for allowing himself to be caught and stepped out of the darkness to the middle of the shop. Loosening his grip on Yamato's sheath he stared at his little brother. Dante's eyebrows furrowed, deadly intent in his eyes that were sharper than any sword.

"Why are you here?" Dante asked. His eyesight almost red with anger. The ends of Vergil's mouth crept up into a twisted smile.

"Do I really need to say WHY," Vergil said drawing Yamato. Dodging a furry of bullets that had been shot at him. He drew nearly his little brother who had grabbed Alastor from the bookshelf behind him. The two swords clanked together. Both of the demonic twins putting all they had behind each swing. Vergil jumped back. He held Yamato at his side. Neither of the demon twins dared to remove their eyes from the other. Dante kicked up his desk sending it flying toward his older brother. He ran to the back of the shop to grab the Rebellion. Vergil sliced the desk into two even sides and raced after his little brother. Finding him in his bedroom, fumbling around under the king sized mattress for what Vergil's assumed to be his sword. Vergil ran toward Dante kicking him as hard as he could.

Dante's hand grabbed Rebellion at the last second. Blocking what would have been a fatal strike to the heart he pushed his older brother back and stood up. Dante's eyes flashed green as he changed into his demon form. Vergil quickly followed suit. The red and blue demons struck at each other faster than a human eye would be able to keep up with. The sound of metal clanging together the only way tell that they were even attacking each other. Vergil summoned several blue swords around him that flew toward Dante. Dante swung Rebellion sideways destroying all four of the summoned swords.

Another half a hour passed before the fighting was stalled. A red dot appearing on Vergil's back.

"Don't move!" Lady said aggressively. Holding a Glock 9mm fingering the trigger. Her entire body shaking aggressively from the second stage hypothermia she experienced from riding her motorcycle throught a rainstorm at 100mph. Vergil turned around smiling at the woman he nearly sacrificed to unleash hell years earlier. Dante dropped Yamato and rushed toward Lady's side, holding her close trying to warm up her freezing body. Vergil placed Rebellion on Dante's bed and picked up his beloved katana. He pointed it at Dante.

"This fight is not over, Dante," Vergil stated. Dante gave his brother a death stare and held Lady closer his head resting in a crook between her neck and collarbone. "Fight me or I will kill both of you," Vergil said, venom lacing his every word. Dante stared at his older brother with a sense of pity, disgust and anger. Vergil appeared behind Lady grabbing her abdomen and pulling her close to him. He put Yamato to her throat and drew a find line down her jugular vein. Dante felt his inner demon roar at this.

"LET HER GO!" Dante shouted as loud as he could. Vergil turned his attention from Lady to Dante and back again.

"Your obcession, with this THING. This object of Arkham has become somewhat of a nuisence," Vergil said refering to Lady. Lady felt tears pour down her cheeks. Sorrow at her ability to be capturing so easily and rage at Vergil for saying such things.

"PUT DOWN THE GIRL, VERGIL!" Dante shouted at his brother again. He picked up Rebellion and pointing it Vergil. Vergil smiled and released his grip on Lady. Vergil's smile intensified as he pushed Lady and before either of them knew what had happen. Vergil had ran both of them through. Yamato's blade piercing Lady's upper abdomen going through her spinal cord and ribcage. Piercing Dante's stomach and lower spinal cord. The young maiden and devil hunter slunk to the ground. Sliding off of Yamato's blade they hit the ground with a thud. Holding each other tightly.

"Didn't I tell you Dante? Human emotions are weak and meaningless." Vergil said before turning on his heel and leaving the bedroom.

**_Hey guy and girls. _**

**_I knows it had been WAYYYY to long since I have last updated. I have been having writers block and have had a stage of depression (I am over it now). My job has caused me alot of stress and that obviously doesn't lead to alot of great ideas. I worked hard of this so I hope you like it. Please excuse the minor spelling errors if their are any. I will try to fix it at a later time. It is currently 1am and I dont have the energy to proof read this story. Have a great day guys. _**

**_First of the Fallen_**


	5. Chapter 5

Vergil sheated Yamato and turned to leave the shop, scoffing at the "trophies" that Dante had accumulated over the years. Everything from Devil Arms to demon heads. Vergil was at the door when he felt a massive surge of energy burst out of the room that held Dante and Lady's bodies. Vergil turned around with his hand on his beloved weapon. Dante, in his devil trigger form, stepped into the room holding Lady's mangaled body. Dante sat her down against the wall and turned to his brother. Dante picked up the Beowulf devil arm and rushed at his brother hitting him with a strong three punch combo. Vergil wiped the blood from his mouth and drew Yamato trying to slash at his brother. Dante avoided every attack as if it were done by a child. Vergil gritted his teeth and felt himself become more and more angry the less the attacks hit his brother. Dante avoided another attack and kicked his brother's shin. Vergil grunted in pain before Dante kicked him as hard as he could making him hit the ceiled almost sending Vergil through the entire building. Dante teleported in the sky and grabbed his brother and threw him down to the ground. Dante appeared on top of Vergil, ready to kill him.

"What did she ever do to you?" Dante asked, blood lust lacing his every word. Vergil gave him a tooth filled grin before answering.

"You wouldn't fight me, killing her would give you the fire I knew you kept burned after all these years. We are the same, Dante," Vergil said, continiously smiling.

"We are nothing alike, brother," Dante said using brother sarcasticly.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" Vergil said, toying with his brother. "Do it so you'd be better than I am, destroying someone you once cared about." Vergil said, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. He couldn't believe that he had let that slip. Dante felt his heart jolt. His _brother_, Vergil, _cared_ about _someone else, _especially a _human_? Dante deactivated his devil trigger and got off of his brother. He helped his brother up, he no longer wanted to kill him. He wanted answers. Why did Vergil hurt someone he cared about? Why did he suddenly appear? Why did he want to kill him? He had to know, then he would kill him. Vergil went to attack his brother. Dante grabbed his arm and, with a twist, diabled his ability to move the arm. Dante punched his brother in the nose and went back inside of the shop to check on Lady. He had stabilized her bleeding, but she was far from being ok. He knelt next to her and felt where the wound had punctered her spine and exited. Her skin was gray and her eyes glazed over. She was near death, he knew that and had no way of helping her. The hospital was too far away. She looked up and smiled at Dante before passing out. Dante shook her rapidly, hoping to wake her to no advail. Vergil slowly walked back into the shop. Limping from where Dante kicked him.

"She's not dead," Vergil said between breaths. He was exhausted from his last fight with Dante.

Dante looked over his shoulder, tears forming in his eyes, with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's right. She is still alive feel for her heartbeat." Vergil said casually. Dante felt for Lady's pulse and felt a weak heartbeat.

"What did you do?" Dante said in a demanding tone.

"Yamato has more abilities than simply being able to open the Hellgates and cutting through dimensions. She has been poisoned and is comatose," Vergil said trying his best to explain how Yamato's hidden ability worked. "She is very much alive and will awaken in several days, but will need constant monitoring. It has been decades since I used that ability, I used it on you during our first battle atop, Temen-ni-gru. It doesn't seem to work on half demons. I have no idea what it will do to her mental state or her physical abilities. I missed her spine by several millimeters, but she may still be paralyzed," Vergil said kneeling next to Dante. "We need to get her on her back," Vergil said grabbing Lady's ankles.

Three hours had passed, each of them watching Lady carefully. She occasionally mumbled and her eyes opened and closed, but she was realitivly stable. Seconds seemed like days as they looked down at her fragile, broken body. Vergil felt his heart pang at seeing her like this, especially so because he had caused this. Arkham had filled his mind with stories about her growing up, that intrigued his more than raised the acursed tower itself. He, originally, had no intention to raise the tower, but when Arkham mentioned that his father's blade was below it, there was absolutely no way that he could pass up the opportunity.

Dante watched his brother like a hawk. Keeping his hand on Ivory the whole time. The rapidfire gun, combined with his demonic blood would be more than enough to dispatch his brother, without Yamato.

Vergil out up from the chair he was sitting in and went into the next room. He layed down in the bed he assumed was Trish's, it smelled exactly like her. He closed his eyes and immediately feel asleep not knowing why he was so comfortable in the Devil May Cry shop.


End file.
